Too Young
by sassybutclassy264
Summary: She was always so pretty, beautiful in fact. There are only two problems she’s one of his best friend’s baby sister and was only 16. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, and other couples. Look inside for more information. Please read and review.


**Summary: She was always so pretty, beautiful in fact. There are only two problems she's one of his best friend's baby sister and was only 16. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, and other couples**

Facts you need to know Haley is 16 and a sophomore in high school as are Jake and Peyton. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Taylor are 21 and juniors at Duke. Nathan and Lucas Scott are twins with Nathan 8 minutes older. Their parents are Karen and Dan. Dan is a nice guy in this story. Brooke and Lucas have been dating since freshman year of high school. Peyton and Jake have been together since middle school. Rated T for now possible M in future but I'll give you a warning beforehand. P.S I tend to curse a lot so it'll be in the story let me say sorry now if you have a problem with it.

**Too Young**

Haley was just finishing her shift at Karen's Café when a familiar face walked through the door. She walked over to Haley who was off in her own world, tapping on her shoulder making her jump and let out a little scream.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Haley exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry baby sis I didn't mean to scare you." Taylor replied as she hugged her little sister.

"It's okay so what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back till Saturday." She replied while breaking the hug.

"Well I decided to come back early." Taylor said as she sat down on a stool.

"Oh well I'm glad to see you. How are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm good how about you, Mom and Dad told me about your boyfriend. Who is he? Is he cute? Does he have a brother?" Taylor asked intrigued.

Haley laughed at her sister. "His name is Chad. Yes, he totally cute, and no he doesn't have any brothers."

"Well when do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"Um I have a date with him tonight." Haley said then suddenly looked at her watch, "Oh shit I have go I meeting him at his place in an hour. I see you later, bye." Haley yelled as she ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Haley was ready she looked at reflection in the mirror and did a double-take. All of a sudden the door bell rang she ran to answer it, thinking Chad who decided to changed their plans. When she opened the door she was surprised to see someone she hadn't seen in a while. The guy at the door looked her up and down before saying, "Well, well if it isn't Baby James or should I say Hot James." He said with his famous smirk.

"Well if it isn't Hotshot Scott." She said with a smirk of her own.

He laughed. "Hey Hales." He said opening his arms.

"Hey Nate," She said while hugging him. "Come on in Taylor's in the movie room with Lucas. Oh I have to go I'm late for my date. See you later, bye." She said while grabbing her jacket and purse and running out the door to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Taylor were hanging out in her living room playing video games and gossiping when they heard the front door open. They turned to greet Haley but she ran right past them into her room, her hands on her face. Taylor looked at her before looking back to the others her face full of concern. She started to get up when they heard a knock on the door she sighed and walked to the door opening it she found a boy with blonde hair and green eyes looking about Haley's age.

"Is Haley here, I really need to talk to her?" The boy asked.

"Um yeah but I don't know if she's up for talking she just ran in here a few minutes ago." Taylor said studying his face to see if he knew why her baby sister was crying or if he was the reason.

"Can I speak to her?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, upstairs first door on the left," Taylor replied.

"Thanks."

He ran upstairs and knocked on her door, she told whoever it was to go away but they just kept knocking. Finally she ran to the door ready to yell at whoever who bugging her and was shocked to see Chad staring at her.

"Can we talk?" Chad asked.

"Now you want to talk, after I found you in bed with someone who I thought was a friend of mine!" She screamed not caring who was listening.

"It's not what it looked like." Chad pleaded.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you two were fucking each other, was she screaming at you or because of you!" She screamed the tears stop falling from her eyes now she was pissed.

"What do you want me to say, huh?" Chad yelled.

Haley walked over to him and slapped him across his face as hard as she could. Chad's head whipped to the right side, a red handprint clearly shown. "Get the hell out, I don't ever want to see you again, we're through." She told him while pushing him out of her room, slamming her door behind him and locking it. As soon as it was locked she fell to the floor tears flowing down her face. She loved him and she thought he loved her too but his act tonight sure as hell proved her wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone down stairs heard what happened. Nathan and Lucas were ready to beat the shit out of the punk who hurt their Baby James. But Brooke and Taylor held them back, when Chad came running down the stairs and out the door slamming it in the process.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If you have any questions please feel free to ask. This is just the beginning if you want more please review. **~Cassie**


End file.
